


[deja vu] (Steve x BestFriend!Reader x Bucky)

by BuckyBuck14



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBuck14/pseuds/BuckyBuck14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BUCKY BARNES IMAGINES</p>
            </blockquote>





	[deja vu] (Steve x BestFriend!Reader x Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine thing on here so I'm not very good but here you go to... If there's anyone there....properly not.

"Movie?!" You shout excitedly, and Steve smiles softly as Bucky laughs. 

"Yeah, (Name). Movie. We're going tonight since it's the day we met."  
Steve says, and Bucky claps him on the back.

Your jaw drops, and you start laughing. "Are you kidding me, Steve?" you grin stupidly. "That was, like, in the early nineties!"

"Still," Bucky says. "It holds sentimental value. I mean, who knew we'd all still be alive in the twenty-first century?"

Who knew.

Steve had been frozen in ice for about 90 years while his fast metabolism from the soldier serum kept him alive.

You and Bucky had gotten the short end of the stick. Captured by HYDRA, brainwashed to forget and and put in cryo until woken back up to do dirty work, you two had only gotten out of HYDRA's grasp a few months ago when you both escaped after you and Bucky saved Steve, remembering a small piece of your old memories. Small, but enough.

Readjusting now was quite the task, but both you and Bucky thought it was worth it.

You pout. "Well, if you put it that way..." 

Steve nods. "Yeah. Now, be at the theatre at eight, alright? You get to pick the movie today."

 

***

 

"Steve! Bucky!" you call for them as they walk into the theatre together, boxes of popcorn in their hands as you hold out tickets. 

"What are we watching?" Bucky asks through a mouthful of popcorn, and you facepalm.

"Read the ticket next time, dummy." You chide. "It's Maleficent."

"That?" Bucky groans. "That movie's really goddamn-" he catches himself after taking a look at your murderous look. "Goddamn good! It got good reviews. It's great!"

You smirk, rolling your eyes. "Sure, Barnes. Now, c'mon! We'll be late!"

 

***

 

"Oh, What an awkward situation.." Maleficent chuckles.

The man in front of you spits. "Yeah, right." He says loudly. "This movie is a waste of time, I'm only here for the cleavage anyway." He's been shouting remarks the entire time, and this was the last straw.

Your inner feminist was about to break through, but Steve's got there first. "Hey, would you show a little respect?" He says hoarsely, trying to be as quiet as possible. The cinema was dark, of course, and the man obviously didn't know who Steve was. Well, either that or he was incredibly dumb.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" He says gruffly.

"Hey!" Bucky whispers loudly. "Quiet!"

"It's a free country asshol-" 

He'a cut off when your fist finds his face.

 

***

 

"Well, then." You sigh. "We should know better than to go the cinema again."

"It's always like this, huh?" Bucky chuckles, lying his arms on yours and Steve's shoulder, pulling you two closer to him. "Some idiot steps out of line, Steve talks smart, I defend Steve, and you throw a punch."

"Yeah." Steve agrees lamely, stuffing his face with leftover popcorn. "We're lucky we got off with just a warning."

 

 

A pissed seventeen year old you leaves the theater in 1934. "No one can do anything nowadays without someone being annoying! Even going to the theater."

"It'll always be like this." Bucky chuckles, and little Steve shrugs his skinny shoulders. 

"Yeah. We got lucky, we didn't get banned this time." Steve says, and you and Bucky burst out laughing.

 

 

You start giggling, and Bucky shoots you a look. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just really strong deja vu."


End file.
